The Biggest Sacrifice
by Doragon1
Summary: A few deaths, so it's PG. Duh. Its a Starcraft fic. Jon Paris is on his last mission...


Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own StarCraft. I wish I did, but no.   
A.N. This is actually a story I wrote a few years back for a english assignment. (don't ask, I don't remember) It stars my (personal) favorite author-made military char, Sgt. Jon Paris.  
Nething else.......oh! My first Starcraft fic, I've only got one other fic up. And now, the fic.  
  
  
  
The Biggest Sacrifice  
  
Sgt. Jon Paris was running for all he was worth. He was surprised he was alive right now. His entire squad, excluding himself, a marine, which also consisted of 11 other marines, 12 firebats, 3 goliaths, and a siege tank, had all been ripped to shreds by a Zerg colony that hadn't been seen by the radar! Scores of Zerglings and Hydralisks had ripped his team to shreds! He was on his way back to the base, to report before the Zerg could muster troops to attack it.  
He was not expecting what he saw over the hill.  
His base was on fire. Granted, the fires were scattered, but they were there. As he neared the crest of the hill, he could barely hear the siren off in the distance. He pulled out a pair of binoculars, and chocked at what he saw.   
Mutalisks dotted the sky like mosquitoes on a humid night, while Zerglings and Hydralisks thundered across the ground. He was going to have a hard time getting into this place. He sighed, holding back a sob, as he realized his friends were all going to die this day. If he could only make it to the radar inside the base…  
He swore, stood up and ran faster than he thought he could. He managed to get by the greater part of the swarm, and got by a smaller group by firing a couple of shots from the rear while the Tanks in siege mode fired from the base. He radioed in, asking for cover fire, and got it. Lings and Hydras were flying to pieces left and right. When he got to the base, he slammed in the security code on a side door, and rushed inside, making sure to shut and lock it.   
He looked around. There weren't many marines left, the firebats were already all dead, and they only had a handful of goliaths left. The Tanks weren't going much better. Half of them were gone, and the other half had to un-siege themselves and get a better position. Their Turrets were all down, the Mutas had made sure of that, and they now amused themselves with taking out walls of the base. He started running again for the comm. room. When he got there, he looked at the situation again, and swore.   
Everyone was dead, but him.   
Sighing and holding back a string of swear words, he typed in the code that would enable him to speak to the commanders in the Battlecruisers above the planet. He tapped on the console impatiently as he waited. Finally, a crackly "Hello?! Hello?! Is there anyone left down there?" Thanking the gods, Paris hit a button and replied, "Pyros, this is Sgt. Jon Paris, I repeat, this is Sgt. Jon Paris."   
"Paris! You're alive! We'll send down a dropship to collect you and your men!"  
"NO!" Paris yelled back, "Don't send a ship down! I'm the only one left. Execute the backup plan."  
"…Sir? Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am! I am NOT going to let the Zerg have this planet."  
"……Yes, sir. The package will arrive in 2 minutes. Goodbye, sir."  
"Tell my family what happened here."  
"Yes, sir!" The radio went dead.   
Paris turned around, and reloaded his magazine. He was dead, and there was no way around it. He smiled grimly, thinking "If I'm going down, I'm doing it fighting!"   
At just that moment, a Hydra shot out of the ground, and stared at Paris. He didn't think twice before he unloaded on it. When it's smoking carcass dropped. He sighed in relief. Then he gasped, more out of shock than pain, when he felt a blade go through his back.   
He turned around as best he could, with the blade still in his back. He saw another Hydra smiling it's tooth-filled smile at him, drooling as usual. He brought up a hand and managed to kill it with the gun before he dropped, too.   
It was then he heard them. The angels that would bring sweet silence. He looked up through the broken ceiling, and saw them. Nuclear warheads, spaced out, there were launched to lace the planet with destruction. Nothing would be alive when they were done. Not even the Zerg.   
He smiled as he watched them fall. "Well," he thought, "At least I have killed the one who killed me…" And with that last thought, he died. Not of the bombs, though they exploded moments after he died. But of the last Hydra he killed, which laid beside him, still bleeding.  
  
The End  
  
Hm. That prolly could've been a lot better. Read and Review, please, I enjoy reading them. Flames accepted, however they will be dully ignored. I've only written one other fic, a Star Ocean one. Read it if you've played the game. Remember, now, R&R!!!! 


End file.
